beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Am I?
Who am I? is the first episode of the Second Season, and the twenty-third episode overall. Summary VINCENT AND CATHERINE REUNITE, BUT VINCENT HAS CHANGED — Three months after Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan) was abducted by Muirfield, Detective Catherine Chandler (Kristin Kreuk), is reunited with him – but not in the way she planned. He’s changed: his scar has disappeared, his memory has been wiped clean and he returns as a supercharged beast on a mysterious mission. Catherine needs to unravel the reasons behind Vincent’s change if she has any hopes of recovering their epic love, while also trying to solve the secrets that swirl around her own life. Also starring Nina Lisandrello, Austin Basis and Sendhil Ramamurthy. Stuart Gillard directed the episode written by Brad Kern (#201). Plot Through a flashback, we see Catherine use a defibrillator to save Gabe so that he can help her find Vincent. Three months later, Catherine calls J.T. to see if he has found any leads on Vincent’s whereabouts. J.T. says no and expresses his concern for her. At the precinct, Tess also expresses concern and reminds Catherine of how Joe let the obsession of finding his brother’s killer control him to the point that he lost his job and Tess lost her boyfriend. Gabe informs Catherine that J.T. found a possible lead on Vincent and they go to his place to speak with him. Although facial recognition tests negative on the surveillance footage, Catherine goes to investigate anyway. On her way there, Catherine calls Tess for backup, but accidently calls Heather instead. Heather reminds her of the tribute for their father later that night and Catherine promises to be there. At the shipyard, Vincent is being restrained in a chair when a man arrives and steps out of the vehicle. He reminds Vincent that he created him and knows exactly what he is capable of. The man says he is going to make Vincent more valuable. But before Vincent is injected, he breaks free of the restraints and attacks them. As he is about to kill the man, Catherine shows up and the man gets away. Vincent advances on Catherine, but J.T. and Gabe show up and shoot him with tranquilizers before he can hurt her. When Catherine goes to him, she sees his scar is gone and that he has no idea who she is. At J.T.’s place, Gabe asks to stay until Vincent wakes up and that he wants to earn Catherine’s trust and make amends. Catherine says they don’t need his help and Gabe leaves. When Vincent wakes up, they learn he has no idea who either of them are and seems to have no memory of anything prior to three months ago when he was taken. To stop him from leaving, J.T. shows him a picture of the two of them from eleven years ago in order to prove they know each other. Catherine leaves when Heather texts her that she is late for the tribute and asks J.T. to keep Vincent from leaving. The man Vincent attacked, Li Zhao, calls Reynolds, angry about the fact that someone set him up to be killed. When Reynolds threatens to shut down Muirfield, Zhao reminds him that the FBI came to him 15 years ago and he’ll get the press involved if they try and shut him down. After he hangs up, Reynolds speaks with another FBI agent about contacting Vincent and having him go after Zhao again. At the tribute, Reynolds approaches Catherine and talks to her about her father. J.T. tries to find out what Vincent has been doing for the past three months, but Vincent says if he keeps asking him questions he’ll have to kill him. When Catherine is about to deliver her speech at the tribute, J.T. calls her to tell her that Vincent got away and that he shot J.T. with a tranquilizer. Catherine apologizes to Heather before going to help J.T. Trying to find out where Vincent went, Catherine intends to track down Zhao, unaware that Gabe is doing the same thing at the precinct. Vincent arrives at his house boat and calls his handler, who uses a computerized voice to hide the fact that it is Reynolds. When he asks about Catherine, Reynolds tells him to forget about her and not let her distract him from killing Zhao. As Catherine follows Vincent while he tracks down Zhao, J.T. tells her that Vincent’s DNA has been altered so that he can track people down like a predator. Vincent attacks Zhao in his lab and Catherine follows him in. A gas is released in the room and Catherine begins to pass out while repeatedly calling Vincent’s name. When a fire begins near her, Vincent lets Zhao go in order to save her. After they escape the building, Catherine smiles and tells him that this was how they met; with Vincent saving her life. Reynolds learns Zhao escaped again and says he’ll send Vincent after him again. At Catherine’s apartment, Vincent apologizes for not remembering her. Catherine reassures him that they’ll figure it out and that they are meant to be. When Catherine asks about why Vincent was going after Zhao, Vincent goes to leave but Catherine starts to cry and expresses that she just wants them to leave Vincent alone. Vincent tells her she can’t ask any more questions and Catherine asks to stay before sharing a kiss. They are interrupted by a text from Heather asking Catherine if she is okay. When Catherine reads this she begins to cry and Vincent hugs her. Later on, Catherine wakes up when Tess calls her about a murder and she sees that Vincent is gone. When Catherine arrives at the crime scene she sees that Li Zhao is the victim and he appears to have been killed by a beast. Not far from the crime scene, Vincent drops into view in beast form and walks away as he transitions back into a human. Quotes TBA Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Ted Whittall as Robert Reynolds *Mark Taylor as Agent Tucker Guest Cast *Brian Tee as Li Zhao Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 2x01 - Sneak Peek 1 - Subtitulado Español|Who Am I? - Sneak Peek 1 Beauty and the Beast 2x01 - Sneak Peek 2 - Subtitulado Español|Who Am I? - Sneak Peek 2 Beauty and the Beast - Burn Preview Pictures Who_am_i.jpg normal_2x01still2.jpg Normal 2x01still1.jpg Normal batbfan batbstills 0201 001.jpg normal_2x01still3.jpg normal_2x01still4.jpg normal_2x01still5.jpg normal_2x01still7.jpg normal_2x01still8.jpg normal_2x01still9.jpg normal_2x01still10.jpg 0070034020c.jpg 0070033046f.jpg Behind the scenes Trivia *This is the Season Two premiere of Beauty and the Beast. *Who Am I? was watched by 860,000 viewers. **This is the first episode in which the number of viewers is below one million. *It is revealed that Vincent's memory has been removed and he doesn't know who anyone is. References See also Category:Episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes